Did It Hurt? II
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Pickup lines still don't work on Dean and Castiel. Gabriel decides to try out some of his own humor and a pickup line himself. Sequel to Did It Hurt?


This is a follow up to Did It Hurt? Thanks everyone who reviewed Did It Hurt? This is for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Castiel and Sam were waiting for their significant others in the diner. Dean said that he had something to pick up from the store (probably booze, both Sam and Castiel had thought dryly). Gabriel usually popped in when they were eating lunch, usually to screw with Sam's order to convince him to eat something unhealthy.

Castiel and Sam had delved into a comfortable pattern while they waited for their significant others. They usually talked very little, if any at all. Sam took this time to catch up on research or read the newspaper or something else that was quiet. Castiel took this time to read, as he had recently gotten interested in reading about humans. The Winchesters and Gabriel had been very careful to keep him away from psychology books… for everyone's sakes.

Although there were times, like when random people approached Castiel with the intent of flirting with him and getting into his pants, Sam wished that Castiel had read up about human hormones. Although him being with Dean, Sam was surprised he wasn't more aware.

"Hey there, sweet thing. I've just moved you to the top of my 'to do' list,"

"If you want to have kids, I suggest you get the away from him," Sam said. His voice was strictly neutral. Castiel wasn't his to defend but he was his friend and the angel probably had no idea what was going on.

"What are you, his mother?" the guy asked, annoyed.

"To do what?" Castiel asked, frowning in his brooding way, tilting his head.

"Come on, you don't have to think hard," he said.

"Cas, he-"

"Hey, stay out of this," the guy said. Sam turned his full attention to the guy as he began to get closer to Castiel. The angel frowned and scooted over, uncomfortable.

"You know, you could be different and unique and just say yes," the guy said.

"And you could be the same by ending up dead in a dumpster," Dean said, laying a firm hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Dean," Castiel said, eyes lighting up instantly.

"Sorry I'm late, baby, Sam," Dean said, forcing the guy to make room for him. There was little room to argue when Castiel titled his head upwards to kiss Dean and when the hunter kissed back, that pretty much sealed the deal.

"I'm telling you, dude, get out of here. His brother doesn't take kindly to people trying to get in the sack with him," Sam warned.

"Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?" the guy asked, turning his attention to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and counted to three silently in his head. Sure enough, he heard the telltale sign of the diner door opening.

"Hi, sweetheart! Have you see the baby today?" a pregnant women who no one recognized waved at Sam. Sam almost choked on his coffee. Castiel kept a straight face while Dean's jaw dropped.

"That's not…" Dean said, staring open mouthed at Gabriel until Castiel turned his attention towards himself.

"It is," Castiel said, avoiding looking at his brother.

"You were out of the house _so _early today for work! The baby kicked!" Gabriel said, practically shoving the guy away from Sam and sitting on the youngest Winchester's lap.

"Sorry _sweetheart. _I would have woken you up but you were sleeping so peacefully," Sam said, playing along with Gabriel's act.

"So what did I miss?" Gabriel asked in the pregnant female's body batting her eyelashes at Sam.

"Just some guy trying to get in the sack with me and Cas," Sam said nonchalantly.

Of course, when the guy disappeared for a week and came back spouting some mess about being abducted by aliens and being forced to slow dance with them, no one said anything.

* * *

Castiel and Dean were working a case. Lately, they had been taking questioning while Sam and Gabriel did the research. Well, actually, it was more like Gabriel annoyed Sam for hours while Sam tried to do research and Gabriel tried to get him to pay attention to him. Either way, Castiel and Dean were working a case right now and Castiel had gotten used to flipping his badge up the right way.

"Excuse me. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position," a woman told Dean. Castiel frowned, glaring at the woman. He had never heard of the "Fine Body Investigators" _and _she was flirting with Dean.

"The FBI stands for the Federal Bureau of Investigation," Castiel grunted, dislodging her hand from Dean's arm. "But you'd know that if you weren't impotent at your job." He tugged Dean away- not really tugging, more like yanking- and shoved him against a tree, kissing him senseless.

"I thought you were going to smite her," Dean chuckled when they parted.

"Don't give me ideas," Castiel growled before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

Sam was trying to do research while Gabriel was bugging him. He could get some work done. Actually, he could get a lot of work done compared to when Gabriel had first started hanging around him while he was doing research. Right now, he was fighting back a migraine and the urge to throttle the archangel.

Why was he the mature one?

"Hey, Sam," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and the laptop disappeared.

"What, Gabe?" Sam sighed, giving in and turning to face the archangel.

"Nice set of legs you got there. What time do they open?"

Needless to say, Sam blushed to the roots of his hair and he didn't get much research done that day.


End file.
